Thug Life
by CReepZ
Summary: This is a real life Grand Theft Auto 5 which consist of various characters are Andre, Erwin Sikowitz and Lane Alexander.
1. The Heist




	2. Ten Years Later

**The Heist:**

**Ten Years Earlier **

**Erwin Thompson, Lane Alexander and Ryder Daniels is doing a bank robbery right now **

**Lane: Sit the fuck down now you little bastard **

**Ryder: Hurry up and sit yo ass down **

**Erwin: Get in that room and lock the door and if you don't I'll shoot you **

**Lane: Hey Erwin detonate the bomb to open the door **

**Erwin: Wait **

**The door just exploded open**

**Lane: Lets go **

**Lane and Ryder were walking in the front and Erwin blew the door open that leads to the bank**

**Ryder: Ooh look at all the money **

**Erwin: Come on lets take it **

**They took the money and ran of but police officer took Erwin's and took his mask of**

**Erwin: Oh shit get this guy Lane**

**Lane: Hold on**

**Lane shot him in the head **

**Erwin: Man I thought I was gonna die **

**Ryder: Aw come on **

**Erwin: Alright get cover, I'm gonna blow this door up with a sticky bomb**

**Erwin put a sticky bomb to the door and blew up the door **

**Ryder: I heard a siren **

**Lane: Shit its the cops **

**Erwin: This is the last thing we fucking need**

**They shot down the cops **

**Lane: Wheres the car **

**Ryder: Its there **

**They got in the car **

**Erwin: Come on drive you little prick**

**Driver: Just wait **

**They started driving the cops were chasing after them**

**The driver got shot in the head **

**Lane: We gotta make this **

**The drove past the train but the train hit them**

**Ryder: Ooh shit **

**Lane: We can run to the helicopter **

**Erwin: Wait**

**Lane: What **

**Erwin: Fucking wait **

**Ryder: Come on Erwin**

**Erwin: Fine lets go**

**They were walking **

**Until someone shot Ryder**

**Ryder: Aw shit **

**Erwin: Ryder**

**Ryder: Awwww**

**Lane: Sorry Ryder buddy we gotta leave you**

**Ryder: Awww just go **

**Ryder took his last breath and died **

**Lane: Erwin come on**

**Erwin: Coming **

**The unknown person shot Erwin **

**Lane: Erwin**

**Erwin: Aww just leave**

**Lane came got pissed of and shot most of the cops**

**He then ran up the field to the Jet**

* * *

><p><strong>They held a Funeral for Erwin but didn't die because Erwin was watching it<strong>


	3. The Chase

**The Heist:**

**Ten Years Earlier **

**Erwin Thompson, Lane Alexander and Ryder Daniels is doing a bank robbery right now **

**Lane: Sit the fuck down now you little bastard **

**Ryder: Hurry up and sit yo ass down **

**Erwin: Get in that room and lock the door and if you don't I'll shoot you **

**Lane: Hey Erwin detonate the bomb to open the door **

**Erwin: Wait **

**The door just exploded open**

**Lane: Lets go **

**Lane and Ryder were walking in the front and Erwin blew the door open that leads to the bank**

**Ryder: Ooh look at all the money **

**Erwin: Come on lets take it **

**They took the money and ran of but police officer took Erwin's and took his mask of**

**Erwin: Oh shit get this guy Lane**

**Lane: Hold on**

**Lane shot him in the head **

**Erwin: Man I thought I was gonna die **

**Ryder: Aw come on **

**Erwin: Alright get cover, I'm gonna blow this door up with a sticky bomb**

**Erwin put a sticky bomb to the door and blew up the door **

**Ryder: I heard a siren **

**Lane: Shit its the cops **

**Erwin: This is the last thing we fucking need**

**They shot down the cops **

**Lane: Wheres the car **

**Ryder: Its there **

**They got in the car **

**Erwin: Come on drive you little prick**

**Driver: Just wait **

**They started driving the cops were chasing after them**

**The driver got shot in the head **

**Lane: We gotta make this **

**The drove past the train but the train hit them**

**Ryder: Ooh shit **

**Lane: We can run to the helicopter **

**Erwin: Wait**

**Lane: What **

**Erwin: Fucking wait **

**Ryder: Come on Erwin**

**Erwin: Fine lets go**

**They were walking **

**Until someone shot Ryder**

**Ryder: Aw shit **

**Erwin: Ryder**

**Ryder: Awwww**

**Lane: Sorry Ryder buddy we gotta leave you**

**Ryder: Awww just go **

**Ryder took his last breath and died **

**Lane: Erwin come on**

**Erwin: Coming **

**The unknown person shot Erwin **

**Lane: Erwin**

**Erwin: Aww just leave**

**Lane came got pissed of and shot most of the cops**

**He then ran up the field to the Jet**

* * *

><p><strong>They held a Funeral for Erwin but didn't die because Erwin was watching it<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ten Years Later:<strong>

**Ten years after the fake death of Erwin Thompson I mean Erwin Sikowitz **

**He left the thug life. He married stripper Melanie Carson **

**He has two children:**

**Robbie Sikowitz a lazy game head that threatens people online **

**Jade Sikowitz a girl that thinks she's cool and is a porn star but her mom and dad doesn't know that**

**Erwin is at a council meting talking to the council about his son **

**Council: So whats the problem **

**Erwin: Its my fucking son **

**Council: What about him**

**Erwin: He's to fucking lazy **

**Council: Why is that a problem**

**Erwin: I mean he doesn't do anything with his life all he does is just sit around play that fucking game **

**Council was just giving him advice **

**Council: Okay are you gonna take my advice **

**Erwin: Yeah Yeah**

* * *

><p><strong>Erwin went outside for fresh air <strong>

**Until he heard a two people talking (Beck and Andre)**

**Beck: Nigga if you wanna do this we gotta get these cars for the dealership**

**Andre: Man wheres this house**

**Beck: Lets ask this dude **

**Andre: No what the hell are doing**

**Beck: Hey homie do you know where the Robinson house is at**

**Erwin: Erm no homie I don't **

**Andre: What did I tell you nigga **

**Erwin: Actually yeah its right there **

**Beck: Thanks homie**

**Beck: What did I tell you**

** Andre: Shut yo ass up and go **

**They entered through the gate and silently walked through**

**Andre: Ah shit look at these cars homie **

**Beck: This is the real shit nigga **

**Andre: Pick a car then nigga **

**Beck: The white one **

**Andre: Good cuz I was gonna pick the red one anyway**

**Andre: Alright lets go before the people finds out we took there cars **

**Beck: Alright meet at the dealership**

* * *

><p><strong>They arrived at the dealership <strong>

**They heard their foreign boss talking to Robbie Sikowitz **

**Simeon: So you think because of my accent and colour skin you won't buy the car **

**Andre: Whats up Simeon **

**Beck: Whats good**

**Simeon: This guy doesn't want to buy the car **

**Andre: Oh so your being racist now nigga **

**Robbie: No nigga **

**Beck: What did he just say Nigga **

**Robbie: Erm no I was meant to say homie**

**Andre: You've been taken of the hook now get the fuck out **

**Beck: Hurry up**

**Robbie: Alright I'll take the car and drive of**

**Simeon: Okay here's your cut you guys **

**Andre: Wow $20.00**

**Simeon: You can go now**

**Beck: So where you going **

**Andre: Man I'm going home**

**Beck: I'm going **

**Andre drove home to his crazy Aunt Helen **

**Helen: Boy stay of my property **

**Andre: Why this is half my house **

**Helen: Shut the hell **

**Andre: Nag nag**


End file.
